Rightful Destiny
by AnnoyingSword217
Summary: She admit to finding Sheik alone in the darkness. He set out to find a purpose and instead found a destiny. Link had been asked to fix something broken by the guardian of a seal. They would soon meet, but what would become of them when they do. *Sheik-centric* Twilight Princess world decades after the breaking of the mirror (Shink, Sheik/Link)
1. Intro

**Hello. annoyingsword217 here. Or just Annoying. But not sword. xD**

**So I just want to thank you for clicking on this. Umm... I get really nervous that people won't read my stories. I bet you are curious about Sheik and Demise being in the Twilight Princess world... Well too bad I won't tell till later chapters. I swear they have a purpose though. Perhaps Ghirahim will show his face. Or maybe not. Ha! Good luck trying to figure things out. Talk to you at the bottom of the page. :)**

* * *

A woman runs through the cliffs of the Eldin Province in the dead of night. Not a soul will bother her, for the babe in her arms is protected by divine and dark forces alike. She looks down at the baby as he cries out, but there is no motherly gaze resting on him, only one of disgust. This child is the source of her problems.

Cast from her home for bearing a child that is not by the man she was to wed. But the woman had no choice in the matter. She glances back down at the babe as he stills and sleeps. At least for a time she won't have to see those eyes. The same shade as the man who destroyed her life.

She wants nothing more than to leave the boy alone to be taken by the night. She would be rid of her problems quickly, but a voice soft as silk has guided her here and she won't turn back now. The voice she has followed can be heard from a cave set back in the cliff walls. It must be where she is to leave him. As the woman wanders in she realizes that it is no simple cave, but a hidden village.

The house in the very back is shining in the night like a beacon. The light coming from the windows is bright and clear in the suffocativing darkness of night. She leaves him as close as she dares and escapes from her troubles into the night.

* * *

A cry is heard throughout the small abandoned village. Impaz, the last inhabitant, quiets the cats that fill her house and listens. Again the cry fills the air. The old woman is surprised to find that it sounds like a baby.

The door is opened and she gasps. A newborn baby, perhaps only weeks old, is laying on the ground not far from Impaz's home. He reaches out for nothing as the old woman rushes to him. Quickly Impaz picks up the babe and brings him into the house. He cries out as the light hits his face and Impaz's heart melts at the sight of the child.

Bone-white hair falls to frame a delicate face the hue of sweet honey. A small button nose and fuller lips make the babe appear as beautiful as a doll. His eyes are almond shaped and turn down lightly at each end, giving him a sad, almost lost look. Impaz is shocked to find that the shade of his eyes matches her own...

**Red.**

* * *

**Hmm... Wonder what happened to Sheik's mother. Guess you have to stick around, unless she never makes an appearence again. You might just have to use your imagination. Or maybe not. I will never tell. Should Link show up yet. Maybe. Have fun thinking ideas till smoke comes out your ears. By the way this was just a little background for Sheik. More of an intro so to speak, so later chapter will be longer. **Bye.

**~ Hugs and cookies, Annoying**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Oh gosh. *shuffles through notes* We are on the first real chapter. Calm down Annoying, you can do this. Just turn and talk to the people. People who you kept waiting and didn't write enough for! Ah, don't hurt me! *hides in a box dropping cards everywhere* **

**Sheik: Sorry, she is a little nervous.**

**Link: A little, HA! I would say a lot! **

**Minda: Whatever guys. Just read the note cards all over the floor.**

**Demise: Urgh. Just get on with it. **

**Sheik: Annoying owns nothing Zelda-wise (wishes she did, but she doesn't) She did come up with the plot and I think we all would enjoy a game like it. The idea of - *muffled noises***

**Link: SHEIK! No! BAD! Don't give away the plot!**

**Midna:(Watching the boys wrestle with an impish grin.) Don't mind them. Just go to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lies Revealed

* * *

"Sheik." I heard my mother's voice calling to me from the ground and have to take my eyes from the beautiful sunrise. "Boy. come down. Don't make me come up and get you." My mother was much too old to be climbing, I didn't need her breaking something even though I knew she would if it meant proving me wrong. Impaz was the last of the Sheikah, besides myself, and she had quite a lot of pride, a trait we share.

I slip off the roof of what appears to be an old inn. It is the place I can be found more often than not. My own not-so-secret secret hideout. I usually come here to think and watch the sun cross the sky. My mother stands a little ways away from the inn, arms crossed. I can't help but to bridge the gap between us and take her up in a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning.

"Goddess boy! Put me down before you hurt me." She squeals at me while grabbing at my back like I might drop her. I set Impaz down and back away, putting my hands out and closing my eyes as I do. Today is the day I become a man, the same age as the Sheikah warrior that guided the hero and housed the princess. Seventeen. Such a momentous occasion.

I expected something grand this year. Impaz gives me a piece of my heritage each year and I can only hope I get a weapon of some kind. It is only right, seeing as I am of age. While I have trained under Impaz since a young age, not once have I used an actual weapon or defeated a real foe.

I hear a chuckle and open my eyes to peek at my mother. "Oh, you want something?" There is a question in her voice, but I know she is only teasing. "Is today so special that I must gift you a present, son." I nod, only just my birthday. I stand there and wait, impatiently. But instead of giving me something Impaz turns and walks to the house.

My arms flop to my sides as I dash to hold the door open for her. As she passes me I give her my best puppy dog face, but she brushes it off. "Impaz!" I practically whine at her. She just shushes me and heads over to the kitchen, passing through the doorway and out of my sight. I huff. First she has me come down from watching the sun and then she leaves me without a present.

I hear rustling out front and am at the window in seconds. Looking outside I notice the cats that gather in dozens are absent, the air is chilled even though it is early and the sun is shining. A movement from the shadows near the village entrance catches my eye and I swiftly shut the window, dashing into the kitchen to alert my mother. I don't get that far before a gust of wind opens the door and I am thrown to the floor from the force of it.

Suddenly a weight is at my back, while an arm is wrapped around my middle. I struggle to get up and away, ready to scream, till a hand covers my mouth. The figure drags me through the kitchen under the counter and into a tunnel that I had no clue was here. The hand is removed. I turn on my attacker and find that it is my mother. She bends down and picks up a box off the dirt floor. I gasped and stare in awe of the small blue wooden box.

The Sheikah Weeping Eye is on the lid painted in crimson as red as freshly spilt blood, accented by purple that could put a Poe to shame. White swirls around the eye, pretty much flowing down the navy blue sides and, I can only guess, pooling at the bottom.

Impaz cast a spell and fire springs to life in her hands, gonna have to ask her how she did that. She grabs my elbow and pulls me along down the dark, musty dirt tunnel. Rocks poke out here and there, I dodge them as well as I can while being towed along. I get a few scratches from the bigger ones, but don't complain for fear something will hear me. Eventually Impaz lets me go and continues walking. The tunnel widens out into a stone passageway and I am in awe of the architecture. Various tunnels go off in many directions and I have to keep up with my mother's pace to not get lost in the seemingly endless catacombs.

Eerie moans follow us wherever we go and shivers run up my spine with each passing minute. It feels like we have been walking for hours and I want to speak just to end the deafening silence. "Mother?"

"Shh, my dear boy. We have a ways to go and I would rather not have a trail of redeads behind us." I lock up at the mention of the undead.

I witnessed a redead's stare once. I ventured into the sealed well when I was younger. I knew it was hidden for a reason, but my curiousity got the best of me that day. Goddesses knows I regret it. One moment I was locked in it's killer gaze, the next Impaz was pulling me from the deep, dank well.

* * *

We had been walking for quite some time when I noticed that the walls were no longer covered in grim, but instead a thin sheen of moisture. As cliche as it sounds, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. It got brighter and brighter till it hurt so much I had to close my eyes. When I opened them I was astounded.

Zoras were walking around the circular chamber we had came into. An opening was in the ceiling letting in the late afternoon sun. Late afternoon light? Had we really been walking a good part of the day? My feet sure said so. The rocks of the cave formed a type of latticework that divided the room. The middle had a deep pool that I was sure no one but a zora could reach the bottom. While the other side of the barrier, that we came in on, was solid grond. Impaz walked around the curve of the room, while I followed.

A beautiful zora sat in what appeared to be a throne of smoothed stone. Her scales, which fell in such a way as to give the illusion of a flowing dress, were a light shade of blue with a purple tint on her shoulders, hips, forehead, around her eyes, and down her nose. Gold bangles made soft tinking noise as she moved ever graceful as she spoke to another zora. A shawl that looked a lot like golden chainmail was drapped over the zora's shoulders. Long pink hair-like scales fell to the small of her back and around the female's face. Lightly tinged purple, plush lips were speckled with gold, reflecting the light of the chamber. A straight, narrow nose that was pushed down at the end gave the woman a very aquatic feel, which she should have since she is a zora. But what caught my attention most were her eyes. Almond in shape and magenta in color. Simple, but alluring and captivating. She looked over in our direction and I was pulled into her gaze.

"Impaz, how nice it is to see you. I miss your visits." The zora woman rose from her throne and walked over to us.

* * *

**I apologize for not writing more. I got caught up in life and another Shink story, a one-shot (it might be up soon, it has over 4,000 words and isn't even into the plot), that I have wanted to write forever now. Not to mention I had to keep rewriting this because my Wii U (which I type on) is touchy and I kept hitting things and losing everything I had not saved. Dx ****Eventually I want my chapters to be around 5,000 words, at least. Sorry for the shortness. Don't hunt me down, please! **

**Review so I can see how I am doing.**

**Also, I swear Link will come in at some point. :P **


	3. Chapter 2: Goodbye

**I know this chapter is basically filler, but I have not been in the mood to do this story. I would much rather have a computer and I have yet to get my hands on one. So I apologize because the updates will be far apart and short.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Goodbye

* * *

"Raena, it is a pleasure to see your smiling face once more." My mother knew this zora. Why had she never told me?

"The pleasure is all mine." She bowed, low and graceful, before righting herself. Mouth set in a grim line. Fins moving in a panicky motion. "It has been long since I have seen you. I suspect something has happened at the village."

"I cannot come to see the zoran princess that used to cling to my leg." Impaz chuckled, but I could tell it was forced.

"As much as I wish we could go back to those times, we are unable. I have grown as have you, just as the world has changed." Her fins flicked and the princess motioned for us to follow. "Please come. We will talk in private."

I always thought the zoras didn't have a nack for architecture, but I was wrong. We walked behind the throne to an archway. The whole thing looked like a school of fish, all different kinds and colors made of various materials, it was quite amazing. The walls of the hall were smooth and slightly damp. Inscriptions in the Zora native tongue covered quite a bit of the area, while pictures were painted or etched where there were none. Beautiful was the only thing to come to mind and I could only imagine what it all said.

Doorways lined the corridor ranging in size. Coral, seashells, and jewels hung down in each, acting as curtains. Many had the 'doors' pulled back and I took the chance to peek into every room I could. Something that looked like a kitchen, many colorful bedrooms, a giant pool. Never did I think the Zora would build such things. In the stories I read they were so simplistic.

We came to the end and here was a door. It was massive and looked like the very waters of Hyrule had been carved into it. A golden handle graced the door and two guards pushed it open for us. Once inside it was shut, leaving us alone.

"The village was attacked." I was dumbfounded. Impaz must really trust this woman.

"Shadow walkers?" I had no idea what she meant, but it seemed Impaz did.

"Yes. They broke through the barrier. Even the cats could not keep them at bay." Even though we were alone, Impaz's voice was hushed as if saying such things was a bad omen. And perhaps it was.

"I see." The beautiful zora's face distorted, pain and disgust evident. Her shoulders had fallen, eyes weary as she turned to me. "My apologies. I am Raena, princess of the people of the water. The proud Zora tribe." As she spoke to me, she rose back up, pride returning.

"Sheik. It is an honor to have met you, your majesty." I bowed, till I heard a giggle. It was light as air and smooth like a flowing stream.

"He is very polite. I never would have thought you could raise him. It seems I was proven wrong." I saw the look my mother sent the princess. It was one of warning, but of what.

"I believe we should discuss what to do. It will not be safe with the tunnel open as it is. They will follow us." Impaz looked aged as she spoke. I was unsure what exactly was going on, but it was taking a toll on her.

"My soldiers will take care of the beast." Impaz shook her head.

"It would not be wise. Decades have past since the last attack and your people could not hold their own then. The whole domain was frozen because of it." I watched anger rise in the princess, her face taking on a redish hue.

"That was different. Ganondorf himself had provided the power for such a thing to take place. If it is simply a pack of beast, my men can defeat them." The tension in the room was practically tangible at this point.

"We are not facing the Dark Lord this time. He is dead and gone. That much happened long ago. No, this is a dangerous power. Relentless and born in the very age of the goddesses themselves." I couldn't take it anymore. I needed details.

"What is going on? How could the cats protect the village? Who is Ganondorf? And what is a shadow walker?" There was a loud silence, if that makes sense, then screaming. A crash could be heard, followed by the high pitched hiss of a cat.

Raena and Impaz were out the door quickly, headed towards whatever had come. I sprinted after them.

"Princess, please go into the inner chambers! It is unsafe here!" A rather tall zoran male was herding Raena back down the hall, but she pushed past him.

"What good am I in hiding." The male went to speak, buf she cut him off. "My safety is not important if my kingdom is in trouble."

I was astonished when we reached the throne room. A massive brown and white cat was chasing down a black mass. The feline burst through the stone lattice right into the creature. Before the thing could regain its barings and escape the water, it was being crushed in the cat's mouth. A burst of light, squealing, then a puff of smoke. The mass was gone.

"Venra, here boy." Impaz surprisingly could comand the cat and it swam over to us. The cat, Venra, climbed from the pool and knelt down before my mother. Now that he was still, I could put two and two together. We had a cat named Venra. Impaz said he was the leader of the cats, but I had laughed and told her she was silly. Yet here before me was the very same one, just much larger.

"How?" I coudn't think of anything more to say. Nothing was making sense.

"I'm sure you have wondered why we always had so many, huh. They protect us as Venra here did. The transformation only occurs when we are in great danger." I reached forward and scratched Venra between the eyes, right where he liked me to. "I will close the tunnel."

"Impaz, you can't be serious! You will be killed if you go back. I won't allow it." The princess stood proud and defiant.

"You are decades too young to tell me what to do." Impaz turned to leave, but stopped as the zora spoke once more.

"What about Sheik?" My mother's face was sullen as she once more turned away.

"He is to know the truth soon." Her voice was worn, but accepting. She knew she was to die. "I have left your present in the princess's chambers. I love you, son."

I could do nothing as she walked to the tunnel that it seemed we had only just come through. How could she not turn back? I wanted to scream out, but my voice was lost. I wished to run after her, but my legs wouldn't listen. So I stood there, eyes unable to leave her form as my mother left me.

* * *

**Be prepared for a long wait. Sorry, but I don't have a lot of motivation for this. Everything is planned out, I just need filler. I write better when it just comes alng as I write. Having a plotline and all the events planned makes me less motivated.**

**Reviews might help. I love to please. **

**'Til we cross paths again.**

**~Annoying**


End file.
